


A Day Alone

by fallingskys



Category: Gorillaz, Powerpuff Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingskys/pseuds/fallingskys
Summary: “Please don’t cry.”





	A Day Alone

You’d been dating Ace since back in highschool when he was dealing with superheros and bullying kids, in fact, he’d told you that you were part of the reason he wasn’t doing those kinds of things anymore. He was definitely embarrassed of it now and didn’t like to talk about his past unless it was memories of you or the GreenGangGreen when they were around.

The day he’d gotten the call from Murdoc Niccals to join the band Gorillaz while Murdoc was “living a luxurious life in a metal cell for the gods”, you’d been sitting on the couch fiddling with the frayed ends of your pajama pants while spacing out. The Tv being turned down from your original volume by Ace made you turn your head to see what was going on and when you saw he was on the phone, you sighed, turning on the subtitles and resituating yourself on the couch so that you were comfortable and could watch whatever was going on in the fictional world of your television.

Phone calls with Ace were long and with other people, they were longer. Which meant if it was any of the boys from the Gang, you wouldn’t hear from him for hours and wouldn’t want to play anything to make sure he wouldn’t go outside because it was quieter and he could hear better. So you were pleasantly surprised when he walked back in, sliding his phone back into his pocket, and sat down next you. Arm resting just above you on the couch.

“Who was that?” You asked, curious since the voice didn’t sound like anyone you’d met before.

“Did I ever tell you about Murdoc?” He asked and you shook your head no.

“Not that I can recall,” You reply.

“Met him back in highschool right before we began to go steady. He wanted a place to stay and I says I knew somewhere. He stayed at the place for a while, the gang and I stealing food for him whenever we could and he’s owed me a favour ever since,” He answers.

“And what’s the favour?” You said, with a smile, hoping it was something worth the time he’d spent keeping the man safe and fed in hiding.

“He got himself in jail again so now I getta play bass for them while he’s gone, pretty neat huh?” He said, now fighting a small smile himself.

“Sounds awesome!” You replied, having heard some of their songs on the radio, you definitely liked what you’d heard from the band.

The next couple of months were interesting to you and more than stressful for him. You were pretty grateful that the singer of the band had arranged that he didn’t have to do any interviews for the band for a long time.

You had to admit it was weird having the press following him around and trying to take pictures of him, asking questions about if you were some kind of affair or what your relation to him was. He was always quiet, taking you hand or pulling you against him so that you would get swallowed by the amount of people with cameras, and walked quickly away until you were both away from them. Being with the gang when’d they’d had to hide from the Powerpuff Girls had definitely paid off in the regard that he knew how to get away from people pretty well.

He was away at parties, recording, and was almost always tired. You called him sometimes at work so you two could talk quickly and he told you that he didn’t mind and neither did the band but you’d stopped eventually considering you didn’t want to be a nuisance to him.

He’d actually been reacquainted with one of supergirls at one of the shows, finding out that she was a huge fan of the band. When he’d told you that it was Buttercup, it made you pretty uncomfortable but you ignored the feeling considering it'd been years since her crush on him.

The fact that she’d forgiven him made him happy though, so you were pretty much fine with the newfound friendship. It’d been a long time since you really got to be around Ace with the band keeping him busy on a constant basis so the fact that you had a day to spend together soon had kept you giddy, looking forward to it all of the week.

You’d finally get time to goof off and be around each other without any distractions, especially since you’d both agreed to turn off your phones the entire time.

As soon as you heard the bell ring that morning, he’d driven to pick up the 2D from an interview for The Now Now and then stayed the night at the band’s home since he’d been so tired from the party they’d gone to for the album afterwords the interview, you’d pushed yourself up and out of bed and practically ran downstairs.

You stifled a yawn as you opened the door to see your boyfriend standing in all his glory on your doorstep.You practically thrown yourself at him, arms wrapping his neck as you kissed him and held yourself close to him afterwards. You didn’t want to let go, for fear that’d he’d suddenly disappear if you did, so you kissed him once again and you felt your heart skip a beat as he smiled into the kiss.

“I missed you doll,” He says, taking the words from your mouth.

“I missed you too!” You replied, taking his hand and leading him into the house as he shuts the door behind him.

You eventually settled on the couch, lying on top of him as you two happily took each other in. You’d always thought it was sappy when people said that they could stare at one another for hours and be content but that was how you felt right now and obviously he felt the same.

You finally couldn’t take being so close to him and exclusively staring, leaning down to kiss him, which lead to an intense make out session of you only breaking away to mutter “I love you” or something sweet and then going right back to desperately kissing one another. You’d ended up sitting up slightly while entangled with him when the phone starting playing his ringtone.

His sunglasses had ended up abandoned somewhere on the which made it so that you could see the pleading look in his eyes, practically begging you for permission to answer it. You knew, despite how he acted, Gorillaz had become important to him and he didn’t want to be kicked out for not being a hundred percent there the entire time but he would if that was what you wanted. You didn’t want that at all, so you’d understood why his schedule was so full and it was why you replied the way you did.

“Go ahead,” you said, forcing a smile as you pushed yourself off of him.

“Thanks,” he said, walking in the kitchen to see what he’d missed.

He checked his texts for whatever was there, quickly typing something back before calling back whoever had called him originally called him. He paced around the house, sounding like a teenager who was trying to convince their parents to let them stay somewhere only one hour more.

He’d finally got off the phone and sat down on the couch next to you and told you what was happening.

“Buttercup wants to meet up and 2D says that I gotta go get my picture taken for something. I don’t think I can stay all day today but I had him move it back so I can stay a little bit longer,” he answers.

“Can’t you tell Buttercup that you don’t want to and ask 2D to move it back a little more?,” you asked, biting your lip to hold back tears of disappointment, “I-i he likes me, we’re pretty close and I think he likes me, maybe if I talk to him?”

“I don’t know sweets, I think it’d cost them money and Buttercup’s flying out tomorrow…” He trails, staring down intensely as if that can fix the upcoming problems.

You gulped, trying to get rid of the pressure in your throat and staring at the wall, not noticing that when you’d looked back at him that a few had managed to fall down your cheek and that his phone had been long abandoned.

“Please don’t cry, I can cancel if that’s what you want,” He offers, nervously, hating to see you like this.

That caused you to finally let go and start sobbing, feeling guilty for even getting upset in the first place. You had been looking forward to spending time with him for so long and now your day was ruined and you wouldn’t see him for so long.

He pulls you into him and apologizes for making you upset as you sob into his shoulder, finally you managed to get a hold of yourself and take a deep shuddering breath, turning to look up at him.

“I’m gonna see if she can stay another day and then, if you want, you can come to the photoshoot with me? Don’t see why you can’t it’s not likes they’re doing anything too important anyways. Just taking a picture,” He offers you a solution.

“Really?” You sniffled.

“Course, you sure that’s alright with you? I can always just cancel the shoot, not as you important as you,” He replies and you shrug.

“If it’s important to you, it’s important to me. What time do we have to leave?” You ask.

It’s definitely not the day that you expected but you still would get to be together, which made it a day that you wouldn’t trade for the world.


End file.
